Uncle Gen
by Can'tStopTheSignal
Summary: Eddis visits the court of Attolia bringing along a few surprises who want to see the thief.


Eddis was visiting Attolia for the spring equinox along with half her court. The snow had melted just enough for them to escape their snow-filled country. Of course, the melted snow made everything muddy, slippery, and dangerous but everybody had been going stir crazy stuck inside. It had been during the long winter where she had missed her thief the most. He had always kept everybody entertained. Of course, most of the court wanted to kill him by the time winter was over.

Granted, she just couldn't visit her thief at any time anymore. There was court politics. She would be formally announced to Attolia and Attolius at court this morning. It was times like these that she could relate to Gen's analogy of a dancing bear.

The announcement itself was boring in the extreme. There was a lot of flowery language from ambassadors and nobles but underneath their words she could hear the hate and snide thoughts. Eddis kept smiling, though, wishing that she could dispense with all the formality and talk to her cousin like she used to.

Just when she was about to throw her hands up at the entire matter, a continuous screech like a dying cat echoed in the great hall. Thoughts of previous assassination attempts on her cousin's life flashed through Eddis's mind. He handmaidens quickly surrounded her drawing out hidden knives. Her guards lowered their spears bracing for an attack. Attolia's guards weren't idle either. They were drawing their swords and trying to corral their king and queen into another, more defensible, room.

The intruders burst into the room and Eddis had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. It was some of the youngest members of her court. Their mother was pregnant and had wanted them out of her hair so she sent her children with her sister. They were also Gen's nieces and nephews.

"Uncle Gen! Uncle Gen! Uncle Gen!" Their words were discernable now.

Eddis watched as their eyes grew huge as they took in the tableau. They skidded to a halt, the older children grabbing the arms of the younger ones. They gave a quick bow.

"Your Majesties," the oldest, a girl named Iliana whispered.

The youngest, a toddler named Alekos broke free of her grasp and continued towards his target. That broke the four other children out of their trance. Iliana gave Eddis a guilty look but also continued on her way.

The children ducked under and around the Attolian guards bringing them squarely in front of Attolia's seated monarchy. Iliana forced the children into another bow to Attolia then quickly gave up any hope of controlling the others. Alekos pulled himself up onto Gen's lab. Alithea and Prokopios followed leaving Iliana and Kyros standing awkwardly by the armrests.

"Uncle Gen it's been ages and ages and ages since you've visited. We want stories!" Alithea was one of the more vocal of the children.

"And just where is your mother?"

"She's having another baby," Prokopios voiced his disgust about the idea. "I don't want another brother and sisters are just gross."

Alithea gave him a push. "Are not!"

Just then a short dark haired woman came bursting in the room. The guards, who by that time had started lowering their weapons, quickly brought them up again.

"There you are you whelps. I should have never agreed to watch you. The next time Dionne asks me to watch you, I'll tell her I have better things to do, like being boiled alive in oil!"

"Litsa, good to see you again," Gen said.

"Your Majesties," Litsa said, curtsying. "Well, I see the little monsters have found you. That means that they are your problem now. They might actually listen to you seeing as you're their favorite." With that she flounced off.

"Stories Uncle Gen, stories!" Alekos whined.

"Let's make a deal. If you go bother your aunt Litsa for the entire day, I'll come in at bed time and tell you two stories."

"Three," Iliana quickly counteroffered.

"Fine, three, but only if you can get Litsa raving mad by the end of the day."

"Deal," all the children said solemnly. One story from their Uncle Gen was a treat. Three was unheard of.

Eddis caught Attolia's eyes and smiled. In the thief's family, sibling would always be siblings and it would seem that they never would grow up. Neither she nor Attolia would have it any other way.


End file.
